The Little Mer-Doofenshmirtz II: Return to the Seven Seas
The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Version Style Casts * Princess Ariel - Vanessa Doofenshnirtz (Phineas & Ferb) * Prince Eric - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Princess Melody - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck it Ralph) * Young Flounder - Young & Teenage Dory (Finding Dory) * Adult Flounder - Adult Dory (Finding Dory) * Sebastian - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Scuttle - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Tip & Dash - Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley (Tennessee Tuxedo & His Tales) * King Triton - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) * Morgana - Adult Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up) * Undertow Large Size - Tick Tock Crocodile (Jake & the Neverland Pirates) * Undertow Small Size - Baby Tick Tock Crocodile (Jake & the Neverland Pirates) * Cloak & Dagger - Heilang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness w/ the Lin Kuei team as extras), and Wolf Boss (Kung Fu Panda 2 w/ the wolf army as extras) * Max the Sheepdog - Sam the Sheepdog (Looney Tunes) * Herald the seahorse - Perry Platypus (Phineas & Ferb) * Grimsby - Sinbad (Sinbad: The Legend of the Seven Seas) * Carlotta the Maid - Colette Tatou (Ratatouille) * Chef Louis - Alfredo Linguini (Ratatouille) * handsome boy - Fix it Felix (Wreck it Ralph) * Girl with orange dress - Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) * Boy with green dress - Mowgli (The Jungle Book 2) * Pudgy Boy with blue dress - Russell (Up) * Alex - Phineas Flynn-Gertrude (Phineas & Ferb) * Mergirl - Adyson Sweetwater (Phineas & Ferb) * Merboy - Baljeet (Phineas) * Merfolks - Phineas & Ferb’s Friends & family (Phineas & Ferb w/ the rest of the gang as extras) * Sailor men - The Sailor men (Sinbad: The Legend of the Seven Seas) * Mer Guards - Soldiers (Mulan w/ Ling, Yao, Chien Po, and Captain Li Shang as extras) * Princess Ariel’s Sisters - Candace Flynn-Gertrude & Stacy Hirano (Phineas & Ferb), and Samantha “Sam” Manson & Valerie Gray (Danny Phantom) * People at the party - Tommy & friends (All Grown Up w/ the family as extras), and Timmy Turner & friends (The Fairly Oddparents w/ the family as extras) * Flying Fishes - The Flying Fishes (Stanley) * Seagulls - The Seagulls (Puffin Rock) * Dolphins - The Dolphins (Puffin Rock) * Mother Seal - Seals (Scamper the Penguin) * Baby Seal Pups- Seal Pups (Scamper the Penguin) * The Whale - The Blue Whale (Finding Nemo) * Narwhals - Boris & two other Narwhals (The Octonauts TV Series) * Mother Penguin - Gracie (Scamper the Penguin w/ Gilbert, Snowflake’s Parents, Mr. Feather, Rosie, and the other Penguins as extras) * Baby Penguin - Scamper (Scamper the Penguin w/ Snowflake, Louie, and the other Penguin Chicks as extras) * Penguins - Peso & the other Penguins (The Octonauts w/ the Emperor & Adelie Penguins with Chicks, and the Walrus Chief & the other Walruses with Pups as extras) * The Shark - Scar the Hammerhead Shark (Flipper 1996) * Sardines - Moonfishes (Finding Nemo) * Barracuda - The Barracuda (Finding Nemo) * Flounder’s Children - Nemo & Friends (Finding Dory) * Sea Creatures - seahorses (Puffin Rock w/ crabs, Starfishes, Jellyfishes, shells, Fishes, & a sea turtle as extras), Leon & his Colony (The Octonauts), Destiny & Bailey (Finding Dory w/ Fishes, School Fishes, Jenny & Charlie, Blue Tang Fishes, a shell, Hank, and Gill & the Tank Gang as extras) Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Female Heroes Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to Sea Pictures Category:Female Characters